User talk:JIHaD
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--31dot 02:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Picard Day What is your basis for saying that Captain Picard Day occurred in June? Was it said in the episode?--31dot 02:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I quote from the Memory Alpha page Stardate: "In the 24th century, approximately one thousand (1,000) stardate units pass for every Earth year..." On this basis, using the stardate given in the episode (47457.1). If 1,000 stardates make a year, you simply multiply .4571 times 365, and come out with 166 (plus a remainder). June 15 is the 166th day of the year, so Captain Picard day happened in June. JIHaD 02:56, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::As the calendar date was not specifically mentioned in the episode, it really shouldn't be mentioned. ::I can quote the page as well: Sometimes stardates pass with little rhyme or reason, since they are simply manufactured by the show's creative personnel and not intended to be analyzed for any type of pattern. As such, such an analysis cannot be considered canon.--31dot 02:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Very well then, I'll refrain from giving any more dates based on my own calculations, even though I do believe that my original statement was correct. JIHaD 03:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::I did not say that your math or statement weren't correct, I said that it wasn't canon. There is a difference.--31dot 03:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::I understood what you said, and sorry, I didn't mean to sound confrontational. – JIHaD 03:18, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't think that you did sound that way, but I appreciate your apology. I too am sorry if I sounded that way.--31dot 14:32, 2 September 2008 (UTC)